Einsamkeit
by Miss Linda
Summary: Tränen liefen über Kazuhas Wangen und tropften auf den Boden. Es war wieder geschehen. Kazuha x Heiji
1. Einsamkeit Part 1

_Und schon wieder eine Songfic >. ich weiß, ich schreib in letzter Zeit nur noch solche, aber was soll ich machen? Kann einfachnicht anderns -.-_

_Jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_"Solitude" gehört Evanescence, die Charaktere Gosho Aoyama (wem den auch sonst?)_

**

* * *

**

**Einsamkeit - Solitude**

_How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth_

Tränen liefen über Kazuhas Wangen und tropften auf den Boden. Es war wieder geschehen. Sie war bei ihm gewesen und alles worüber er mit ihr sprach war SIE. Das einzige Thema das er noch kannte. Nicht einmal seine Fälle hatte er erwähnt. Nur SIE. Immer wieder SIE. Ihr Name, der für Kazuha wie ein Peitschenhieb war. Und dann dieser eine Satz.

„Weißte Kazuha", hatte er gesagt und dabei einen strahlenden träumerischen Glanz in seinen Augen gehabt, „ich lieb sie echt."

Es war ein einfacher Satz und doch ein Dolchstoß mitten in ihr Herz. Tödlich. Ihre Seele war zersprungen wie Glas, das fallen gelassen wird.

Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, nicht mehr denken. Nur ihr Herz schrie. Schrie, sie solle laufen. Weg von ihm, weg vom Schmerz, den er ihr zufügte.

Ein Gedanke schlich immer wieder wie ein Gespenst durch ihren Kopf während die Tränen unaufhörlich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht suchten: „Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt? Du könntest jetzt die sein, von der er erzählt!"

Doch jetzt würde sie es ihm nie sagen können.

_How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me_

Immer war sie die Frau an seiner Seite gewesen. Hatte ihn bei Kendo-Turnieren angefeuert, hatte aus Sorge um ihn kein Auge zu getan, wenn er an einem Fall arbeitete. Sie war immer für ihn da. Und er für sie. Er hatte ihr Kraft gegeben, hatte sie auf seine eigene, unbeholfene Art getröstet.

Doch dies alles schien nun einer lang vergangenen Zeit anzugehören. Nur noch eine Erinnerung.

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_

_How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me_

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true_

_Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night_

_Your secret admirer  
Who could it be_

_Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me_

Hatte er denn überhaupt keine Ahnung was sie für ihn empfand? War er denn kein Detektiv? Aber vielleicht gehörte das nicht zu den Aufgaben eines Detektivs. Mordfälle und Überfälle zulösen schien eine Sache zu sein, aber die Gefühle anderer zu erkennen eine ganz andere.

Er schien nicht zu ahnen, dass sie ihn liebte. Dass sie ihm ihr Herz schon vor langer Zeit geschenkt hatte.

_And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true_


	2. Einsamkeit Part 2

_Geplant war das ja nicht, aber nun ja...ich konnte nich so einfach mit der Geschichte aufhören. Hier habt ihr nun die Fortsetztung._

__

_**

* * *

**_

**__**

_**Einsamkeit Part Two**_

Das Ende einer Liebe tut weh. Das hatte er nun selbst erleben müssen. Zum Ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Der Schmerz, der sein Herz zu zerreißen schien, der ihn auffraß und zu Grunde richtete.

Heute Morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Sie hatten sich vor der Schule getroffen, miteinander gesprochen, einen flüchtigen Kuss ausgetauscht und waren dann in ihre jeweiligen Klassen gegangen. Nichts hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass nur wenige Stunden später alles zu Ende sein würde.

Aber nun stand er hier, an der Stelle, an der sie sich seit ein paar Monaten jeden Tag trafen, um dann gemeinsam ins Kino oder einfach nur spazieren zu gehen. Niemand würde kommen. Sie würde nicht kommen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen und auch nicht übermorgen. Vielleicht nie mehr. Und er war daran schuld. Das hatte sie gesagt. Er und dieses Mädchen.

Passend zu seiner Stimmung hatte der Himmel sein graues Kleid angelegt und schwere Regenwolken zogen langsam vorüber. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich öffnen und ihre Last auf die Erde werfen würden.

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben als die ersten Tropfen herab fielen und die bisher glatte Oberfläche des Sees, an dessen Ufer er stand, sich zu kräuseln begann. Die wenigen Menschen, die noch unterwegs waren, spannten ihre Regenschirme auf oder versuchten so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen, um dem stärker werdenden Regen zu entkommen. Nur er blieb zurück, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt schaute er noch immer zum Himmel auf.

Für ihn war der Regen heute ein willkommener Gast. Er schien ihn zu verstehen. Schien ihm helfen zu wollen. Wollte er ihm seinen Schmerz nehmen? Ihn einfach wegwaschen?

Der junge Mann breitete seine Arme weit aus, schloss seine Augen und genoss das Wasser, dass der Himmel über ihn schickte. Er merkte nicht, dass seine Kleider völlig durchnässt waren, dass seine Haare an seiner Stirn klebten. Er fühlte nicht die Kälte, die in ihn eindrang. Er fühlte nichts. Absolut nichts. Nicht einmal den Schmerz, der ihn noch vor wenigen Augenblicken so gequält hatte. Der Regen hatte tatsächlich alles von ihm abgewaschen.

Wie lange er dort mit ausgebreiteten Armen und zum Himmel blickend gestanden hatte wusste er nicht. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Der Regen hatte es ihm genommen und war damit verschwunden.

Nur noch vereinzelt fielen Tropfen von den umstehenden Bäumen. Der Himmel war noch immer grau, aber weniger düster als zuvor. Ein heller Schimmer zeichnete sich ab und zwischen dem Grau konnte man vereinzelt blaue Lücken erkennen.

„Ein Hoffnungsschimmer", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch gleich darauf fragte er sich wofür?

Wollte er etwa, dass sie zu ihm zurück kam? Er vermisste sie, das war klar. Ebenso wusste er, dass er sie liebte. Oder zumindest hatte er sie geliebt. Denn jetzt, als er so durchnässt am Seeufer stand schienen alle Gefühle, die er in den letzten Monaten für dieses Mädchen empfunden hatte, verschwunden zu sein.

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie konnte das sein? Sie war doch der Grund gewesen, dass er hier alleine an ihrem Treffpunkt stand und um seine verlorene Liebe getrauert hatte. Oder?

Er war sich nicht mehr so sicher. Ja, er war hier her gekommen, weil er insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass auch sie hier sein würde. Dass sie ihn auch vermissen würde. Aber nun wusste er, dass sie nicht kommen würde. Nicht nach dem, was nach der Schule zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Nicht nach dem Streit.

Etwas anderes wurde ihm schlagartig klar. Er _wollte_ überhaupt nicht, dass sie kam. Er war sich in diesem Moment nicht einmal mehr sicher, dass er sie auch wirklich geliebt hatte, so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Sicher, es war schön gewesen. All die Gefühle, die gemeinsame Zeit. Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass etwas gefehlt hatte. Etwas Wichtiges. Etwas, dass er nicht beschreiben konnte, aber das er wohl unbewusst haben wollte. Etwas, das seine Eltern verband.

Ein dummer Gedanke! Er wollte doch nicht sein eigenes Liebensleben mit dem seiner Eltern vergleichen!

Aber die beiden hatten das, was er sich wünschte. Genauso sein Freund Kudô und dessen Freundin Ran. Auch zwischen den beiden herrschte etwas besonders. Sie liebten sich, das konnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen. Aber ihre Beziehung war mehr. Sie ging weit darüber hinaus. Und als er noch einen Moment darüber nachdachte kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass diese Besonderheit darin liegen musste, dass sie sich so vertraut waren. Seine Eltern kannten sich schon sehr lange, und bei Kudô…Nun er kannte Ran schon seit er in den Kindergarten gegangen war. Da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich die beiden so perfekt ergänzten.

„Ob ich so was auch haben werd'?", fragte er sich. Doch nur eine Sekunde nach dem er sich diese Frage gestellt hatte kannte er die Antwort. Er _hatte_ so etwas.

Nein! Er hatte es _gehabt_. Ob er es jetzt noch besaß? Es gab nur eine Person, mit der er so vertraut war. Die er schon fast sein gesamtes Leben lang kannte. Aber würde diese Person ihm das geben, was er sich wünschte? Die Ereignisse der letzten Monate zogen durch seinen Kopf. Es war zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so gewesen wie früher. Seit er begonnen hatte mit diesem Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse auszugehen, hatte er sie nur noch sehr selten gesehen. Sie waren auch nicht mehr gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen, hatten ihre Aufgaben nicht mehr zusammen erledigt und auch sonst wenig miteinander gesprochen. Sie schien, aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen, seine Nähe zu meiden. Und nach diesem einen Nachmittag hatte sie auch nicht mehr neben ihm im Unterricht gesessen.

Sie war zu ihm gekommen. Warum? Er wusste es nicht mehr genau. Aber er meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass sie etwas zurückbringen wollte. Ein Buch? Ja, das musste es gewesen sein. Er wusste aber noch genau, dass sie plötzlich weggelaufen war. Ob er etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan hatte? Er hatte sie jedenfalls nicht geärgert, da war er sich sicher. Sie war an diesem Tag sehr still gewesen und hatte zuerst überhaupt nicht ins Haus kommen wollen.

Als er jetzt darüber nachdachte kam es ihm so vor, als würde sie sich unwohl fühlen, als wolle sie nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Sie war schließlich doch mit herein gekommen und sie hatten gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer gesessen, etwas Tee getrunken und sich unterhalten. Worüber noch mal? Über die Schule? Gab es da nicht ein Projekt, das sie bearbeiten sollten? Jedenfalls schien alles wie immer zu sein. Sie erzählte und lachte, als er irgendetwas Komisches erzählt hatte.

Doch plötzlich hatte sich die Stimmung geändert. Er hatte von seiner Freundin erzählt. Was hatte er gesagt? Dass er sie liebte? Ja, das musste es gewesen sein. Und dann war sie aufgesprungen. Nein, falsch! Zuerst hatte sie wie erstarrt gewirkt. Sie war blass geworden und _dann_ war sie aufgesprungen und aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Haus gelaufen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie dann mit einer Schulkameradin den Platz getauscht. Im Grunde hatte sie ihn seit dem Tag gemieden. Hatte sie überhaupt mit einander geredet in den vergangenen Wochen? Wie lange war das denn schon her? Ein Monat? Hatte er wirklich seit einem Monat kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte das sein? Sie war doch seine beste Freundin. Eigentlich der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben! Und er hatte nicht mit ihr geredet? Er hatte sie nicht einmal auf ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten an diesem Mittag angesprochen. Gut. Daran waren ihrer Freundinnen schuld. Die hatte ihn davon abgehalten zu ihr zu gehen. Sie hatten sich regelrecht vor ihm aufgebaut und ihn gewarnt. Er solle sie in Ruhe lassen! Wenn er ihr noch einmal so wehtat, dann würde er nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können. Und dabei hatten diese Mädchen sehr ernst und grimmig gewirkt. Sie hingegen hatte blass und müde ausgesehen. Zerbrechlich oder sogar gebrochen und wie aus Glas.

Hatte er sie denn so verletzt? Und mit was? Er hatte doch nur gesagt, dass er seine Freundin liebt.

Halt! Was hatten die Mädchen aus seiner Klasse noch gesagt? Hatten sie nicht gemeint, sie hätte jemand besseren verdient? Jemand, der ihre Gefühle kennt und nicht ignoriert? Und dass er angeblich ein so toller Detektiv sein, der aber mit verschlossenen Augen durch die Welt ging, wenn es um die Gefühle der Mensche gehe, die ihn lieben.

Würde das dann….? Würde das heißen…? Konnte das denn überhaupt sein?

Verwirrt schaute er in den Himmel und suchte in der unendlichen Weite nach einer Antwort. Fühlte sie wirklich so für ihn? Und wieso hatte er es nicht gemerkt? War er denn so blind?

Aber das würde ihr Weglaufen erklären. Es würde auch erklären, warum sie seine Nähe zu meiden schien, seit er mit diesem Mädchen ausging.

Doch wenn sie wirklich so viel für ihn empfand, dann bedeutete das auch, dass er sie mit seinem Handeln, ja allein mit der Tatsache, dass er eine Freundin hatte, schwer verletzt hatte. Und das wiederum war etwas, das er sich geschworen hatte, nie zu zulassen!

Und nun war ausgerechnet er der Grund für ihren Schmerz. Nicht ein Verbrecher, dem er auf der Spur war. Nein! Er selbst. Er, der er sie doch beschützten wollte! Um jeden Preis beschützen wollte. Er war sogar bereit, für sie sein Leben zu geben. Das hatte er schon einmal bewiesen und er würde es immer wieder tun. Sie war das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Das Einzige, ohne das er zu Grunde gehen würde.

Und mit einem Mal war ihm alles klar! Er hatte nichts an seiner Freundin vermisst! Er hatte einfach SIE vermisst! Sie, die sie von Anfang an für ihn da gewesen war. Die immer an seiner Seite stand. Er brauchte sie, brauchte ihre Nähe. Keine andere Frau konnte ihm das geben, das er von ihr bekam. Niemand konnte sie ersetzten.

Aber konnte es zwischen ihnen wieder so werden wie früher? Konnten sie beide etwas haben, das Kudô und Ran hatten? Oder zumindest wieder die Freunde sein, die sie bis vor wenigen Monaten noch gewesen waren?

Es gab nur eine Person, die ihm eine Antwort geben konnte. Und er musste sie fragen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn nicht mehr in ihrem Leben haben wollte. Er brauchte Gewissheit.

Als das Blau am Himmel wieder die Oberhand gewonnen hatte verließ er den Park. Er ließ ihn zurück und all den Schmerz, den der Regen von ihm gewaschen hatte. Noch konnte er nicht sagen, was ihn erwarten würde. Alles war möglich! Doch nun konnte er klar sehen. Alles andere würde sich geben.


	3. Einsamkeit Part 3

_**Einsamkeit Part Three**_

Durch einen Schleier von Regentropfen blickte sie aus dem Fenster. Wie durch einen bösen Zauber hatte der graue Himmel die Erinnerung an diesen einen Nachmittag vor einigen Wochen heraufbeschworen. Nicht, dass sie sonst nie daran denken musste. Nein! Jeden Morgen in der Schule spürte sie erneut den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, glaubte aufs Neue sterben zu müssen. Immer wenn sie ihn sah hallte der eine vernichtende Satz wie ein Echo durch ihre Gedanken und erschütterte sie.

Sie hatte versucht diesem Schmerz zu entgehen. Hatte ihren Platz im Klassenraum gewechselt und vermieden auch nur eine Sekunde allein mit ihm zu sein. Meistens war es ihr gelungen, aber die Erinnerung konnte sie nicht löschen. Sie wurde von diesem schmerzlichen Satz verfolgt. Egal wohin, er war bei ihr.

Dabei hatte es doch so gut ausgesehen an diesem Nachmittag vor einem Monat. Sie hatte sich eingeredet, dass sie doch zumindest Freunde sein konnten. Dass sie mit IHRER Gegenwart leben konnte. Sie hatte sich gesagt, dass dieses Mädchen ja nicht immer an seiner Seite bleiben würde. Bisher hatte sie schließlich auch alle Mädchen, die ihm nachliefen, irgendwie verscheucht.

Und dann, als sie ihren Mut zusammen genommen hatte und zu ihm gegangen war, war nach einem anfänglichen Unbehagen auch die Atmosphäre wieder wie früher. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Es war nicht ganz so wie früher gewesen. Sie hatten miteinander geredet, aber er hatte sie anders behandelt. Was war es? Er hatte sie nicht wie sonst geneckt, oder aufgezogen. Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte kam ihr ein Wort in den Sinn: _Vorsichtig_. Ja, er hatte sie vorsichtig behandelt. Fast so, als habe er Angst, alles zu zerstören.

Doch genau das hatte er getan! Mit einem einzigen Satz. Mit so wenigen Worten hatte er alles zerstört. Für immer!

Für immer? War es wirklich endgültig? Ohne zurück? Ein Teil in ihr wehrte sich dagegen. Wollte nicht glauben, dass all die Jahre, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten vergangen waren. Nur noch als Erinnerung weiter existierten. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ja, sie glaubte noch daran, dass er wieder bei ihr sein würde. Hoffte, dass dieses Mädchen nicht immer an seiner Seite sein würde, oder dass eine andere ihren Platz einnehme würde. Eine andere als sie selbst.

Für einen Moment schien ihre Stimmung besser zu werden. Wenn dieses Mädchen nicht mehr bei ihm war hätte sie selbst eine Chance, ihm ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren!

Aber bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken erschienen ihr solchen Gedanken unfair. So sehr sie sich auch wünschte, wieder an seiner Seite zu sein, es bedeutete, dass er unglücklich sein würde. Er hatte es doch selbst gesagt. Er liebte dieses Mädchen. Und egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen auch sträubte, er war mit ihr glücklich. Das sah sie.

Und sollte sie ihm das nicht wünschen? Betrachtete sie sich selbst nicht als seine Freundin? Ja, das tat sie. Und als solche sollte sie ihm wünschen, dass er glücklich war, dass es ihm gut ging. Sie sollte sein Glück über ihr eigenes stellen. Ganz egal zu welchem Preis.

Nur dass ihr eine solche Tat, wie selbstlos sie auch sein mag, nicht weiter half. Der Schmerz würde bleiben. Würde sie jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen sein können? Sie wünschte es sich. Doch immer war da die Stimme in ihrem Innern, die ihr weismachte, dass dies nie gehen würde. Sie würde sich Hoffnungen machen. Ein Lächeln von ihm würde ihr Herz vor Freude springen lassen, eine Umarmung wäre der Himmel. Doch danach würde die Hölle auf sie warten. Er würde nicht mit ihr nach Hause gehen. Die Frau an seiner Seite würde nicht sie sein!

Wollte sie das? Wollte sie jedes Mal auf' s Neue die Stiche in ihrem Herzen spüren?

Eine Antwort suchend starrte sie in die grauen Wolken hinauf. Schnell zogen diese über den Himmel und es schien als würden sich zwischen den dunklen Wänden blaue Flecke zeigen.

Plötzlich konnte Kazuha die Stimme ihrer Mutter wieder hören.

„Nichts ist für immer schlecht. Weißt du, auch wenn es regnet, hinter den Wolken scheint die Sonne. Und wenn man nur etwas Geduld hat kann man sie wieder sehen und ihre Wärme spüren."

Lange war es her. Kazuha konnte sich nur noch dunkel daran erinnern. Sie war noch ein kleines Kind gewesen, als sie die tröstenden Worte aus dem Mund ihrer Mutter hörte. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, was damals vorgefallen war. Vielleicht war ein Spielzeug kaputt gegangen und sie war deshalb traurig gewesen? Sie wusste es einfach nicht mehr.

Aber das Gesicht ihrer Mutter konnte sie deutlich vor sich sehen. Auch die Wärme der Umarmung war fühlbar und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich geborgen. Eine Hoffnung erfüllte sie!

Jeder Schmerz verging! Also würde auch dieser mit der Zeit geringer bis er ganz verschwunden sein würde.

Wieder blickte Kazuha in den Himmel. Und tatsächlich! Die grauen Wolken wurden dünner und darunter blitze das wunderschöne Blau. Sie würde es schaffen! Es würde zwar dauern, doch das Gefühl der Hoffnung gab ihr neuen Mut, wenn auch der Schmerz nicht ganz aus ihrem Herz weichen wollte.

Er hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht, ale er merkte, dass seine Schritte langsamer geworden waren mit jedem Meter, den er näher zu ihr kam. Wollte er etwa doch keine Antwort? Einen Moment hielt er inne, horchte in sich hinein…

Nein, es zog ihn noch immer zu ihr. Jetzt, da er endlich die Wahrheit gefunden hatte, wollte er alles wissen. Er wollte die Antwort auf seine Frage wissen. Die kurze Zeit der Ungewissheit, die seit seiner Einsicht vergangen war, war schon viel zu lange. Jede Sekunde, die verstrich glich einer Ewigkeit.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und zwang seine Füße weiter zu gehen und endlich stand er vor ihrer Tür. Zögernd hob er den Arm, bereit anzuklopfen, hielt aber inne. Wieder diese Kraft, die ihn zu bremsen schien! Er wehrte sich dagegen, schluckte und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihr gegenüber zu treten.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch drang in ihre Gedanken und sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, ehe sie erkannte, dass jemand an der Tür klopfte. Es fiel ihr schwer sich vom Fenster zu lösen, durch das jetzt die Sonne strahlend warme Strahlen schickte und draußen die Regentropfen auf den Blättern wie Diamanten glitzern ließ.

Als niemand kam um ihm die Tür zu öffnen starrte er noch einen kurzen Moment auf das dunkle Holz, das nun wie eine unüberwindbare Barriere wirkte. So sehr hatte er gehofft, dass sie kommen und dieses Hindernis einreißen würde.

Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab, als mit einem unerwarteten Schwung die Tür aufgerissen wurde! Über seine Schulter zurück blickend sah er sie. Sie musste gerannt sein, denn ihr Atem ging stoßweise und einige Strähnen ihres Pferdeschwanzes hatten sich gelöst und umrahmten nun ihr Gesicht.

Sie wusste nicht, wen sie erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht ihn. Doch nun stand er hier vor ihr. Die Kleider durchnässt, die Haare im Gesicht klebend. War er etwa bei diesem Regen draußen gewesen? Gar durch den Regen zu ihr gegangen? Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte lag etwas in seinem Gesicht, das sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.


	4. Einsamkeit Part 4 Epilogue

_**Einsamkeit Part Four - Epilogue**_

Die Sonne schickte ihre warmen Strahlen durch das Fenster, flutete das Zimmer mit goldenem Licht und versprach einen wunderschönen Tag. Einen Tag, den man besser nicht im Bett verbrachte, sondern draußen. Doch er lag einfach nur da. Was sollte er dort draußen? Was er brauchte war doch hier in diesem Zimmer.

Er lag nun schon einige Zeit wach, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden das Bett zu verlassen. Er wollte hier liegen bleiben. Für immer! In diesem einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen und alles war egal. Eine Flutwelle hätte über ihn herein brechen können, die Welt hätte versinken können, es war ihm egal.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass alles so enden würde. Er hatte gehofft, vor Angst gezittert und nun war er hier. Nun hielt er sein Glück in Händen und nie wieder würde er es los lassen! Um nichts in der Welt würde er das aufgeben!

Vorsichtig strich er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem schlafenden Gesicht. Die Nacht war kurz gewesen und er wollte sie nicht wecken. Er wollte sie nur weiter betrachten wie sie ruhig schlief, den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt. Wollte ihren Atem spüren, der sanft seine Haut streifte.

Nun lag nichts Trauriges mehr in ihrem Gesicht und er war sich sicher, dass ihre Augen ihn anstrahlen würden, wenn sie sie öffnete. Es würden sich keine Tränen darin spiegeln wie an diesem regnerischen Tag, als er zu ihr gegangen war um eine Antwort zu erhalten.

_Sie hatten einander in die Augen gestarrt ohne etwas zu sagen. Unbeholfen hatte er schließlich den ersten Schritt gewagt und war zaghaft auf sie zugegangen. Was er aber beim Näherkommen entdecken musste hatte ihm den Atem geraubt. Ihre Augen waren rot und auf ihren Wangen konnte er deutlich Spuren erkennen, die ihm sagte, dass sie vor kurzem geweint hatte. Und auch jetzt bildeten sich neue Tränen in ihren Augen. Wegen ihm? Weinte sie wegen ihm? Hatte er ihr etwa so wehgetan?_

_Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus. Was sollte er tun? Die Stimme in seinem Herzen gab ihm nur eine Lösung vor, doch war das das Richtige? Konnte, nein, _durfte_ er das tun? Nach allem, was er ihr offensichtlich angetan hatte?_

_Sie konnte die Hilflosigkeit in seinem Gesicht sehen. Eine Frage stand in seinen Augen doch sie verstand sie nicht. Sie sah nur, dass er etwas wollte oder brauchte, und dass sie die einzige Person war, die ihm dies geben konnte._

_Ihren Mut zusammen nehmend trat sie aus dem Haus. Nur wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander, doch wie sie so schnell zu ihm gekommen war wusste sie nicht mehr. Es war wie fliegen. Im einen Moment war sie noch an der Tür gewesen, hatte nicht glauben können, dass er hier war, durchnässt und mit einem Blick, den sie in all den Jahren noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Im nächsten lag sie in seinen Armen, die sich um ihren Körper schlossen und sie fest hielten._

Er lächelte wieder. Sie hatte ihn einfach so akzeptiert. Sie hatte keine Fragen gestellt. Es war einfach nicht nötig gewesen. Seine Augen und sein zitternder Körper hatten ihr alles verraten. Aber auch er hatte keine Worte gebraucht. Die Antwort auf seine Frage hatte sie ihm mit ihrem Körper beantwortet, der sich wie nun, an seinen schmiegte und ihn wärmte.

In diesem Moment hatte er gewusst, dass sie bei ihm war und es für immer bleiben würde. Alles was er tun konnte, war, ihr das gleiche Gefühl zu geben. Er hatte ihr an diesem Tag versprochen, nie mehr von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Nicht mit Worten, das hatte er damals noch nicht geschafft, aber er hatte einen anderen Weg gefunden, ihr all seine Gefühle zu offenbaren.

Er schlang seine Arme fester um ihren schlafenden Körper und zog sie näher zu sich, verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, das weich über ihre Schultern fiel, und sog ihren Duft ein, bevor auch ihn der Schlaf wieder übermannte.


End file.
